


「HP乙女」全员向十七禁 可提名补充

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *我也来试试（摩拳擦掌）*三观不正*作者是变态
Relationships: 乔治韦斯莱 弗雷德韦斯莱 哈利 金妮 罗恩 赫敏 潘西 珀西 小天狼星 詹姆斯波特 卢平 里德尔 安吉丽娜 斯内普
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	「HP乙女」全员向十七禁 可提名补充

哈利

哈利不停地捉着你接吻，下身打桩机一般地动作着，你忍不住求饶，“哈利……哈利……不要了……”  
哈利用他臻绿的眼眸有些无辜看着你，“可是，姐姐咬的那么紧……”

塞德里克

你被塞德里克抱在怀里，你的模范男朋友不急不缓地摆动着腰身，看着你被情欲蒸红的脸颊，他执起你的手轻柔地吻过每一指节，看着你眼睛认真地问道，“舒服吗？”

珀西

许久未见，你高兴地扑进他的怀里，珀西顾不上被你撞歪的眼镜稳稳地接住了你，他的手滑过你的脊椎和腰身，落到了你的双臀上，你听见他心疼地叹了口气，“你又瘦了，至少一英寸……”

德拉科

马尔福少爷伸出修长的手指暧昧地沿着你的唇线游走着，他的指节故意蹭过你敏感的上颚，满意地听见你的闷哼，他抽出了湿漉漉的手指托住你的下巴，引领着你向他的胯间埋去，他看着你的眼睛命令到，“好好舔。”

卢修斯

一根权杖抵住你的下颚，迫使你抬头看着他。  
“跪下。”铂金色头发的男人开口道。  
你颤抖着双腿跪在地板上，“主人……”  
冰凉的权杖移动到你的下体轻轻敲击着，你听到他压抑着兴奋的声音说，“用手指干你自己，直到高潮。”

西弗勒斯

你的教授把你压在魔药学的课桌上，眼神凶狠地仿佛要把你吞吃入腹，进入你的动作却是沉稳又温柔，你呻吟着露出笑容，衣袍下光裸的双腿轻轻蹭着他的腰，西弗勒斯语气不善地指出，“擅自引诱教师…你是不想下这张课桌了。”

罗恩

他直愣愣地看着你一件件地褪下衣物，你装作委屈地看着他，“我不好看吗？”罗恩的脸变得和他的头发一样红，他手忙脚乱地把你带到怀中，“怎…怎么会呢？”裤子下的隆起莽撞地戳在你的小腹，“看到你…我就硬了…”

卢平

你哭着抱紧他不撒手，“莱姆斯…不要走…”他的语气失了一惯的平静，他悲哀地摸着你的头发说，“你不怕被我伤害吗？”你用激烈的吻回应他，你听见他叹息了一声，挥动着魔杖锁上办公室的门，“亲爱的，你会让我化身为狼……”

小天狼星

“怎么不听话呢？”他责怪你半夜偷溜出霍格沃兹，眼底却闪着欣赏的笑意，当你撩开校袍向他展示不着一缕的身体，西里斯呼吸一窒把你扑倒在秘密通道的石壁上，“想在这里做吗？”

赫敏

你正沉迷于解决自己的小需求，你的室友突然掀开了你的被子，你赤裸着夹着枕头的情形全都落入赫敏的眼里，她轻巧地爬了上来，抽走了湿了一部分的枕头，灵活的手指精准地摩擦起你的花核，她用一种考究的语气纠正到，“这里才是最敏感的。”

伍德

你不会去问他魁地奇和你谁更重要这种无聊的问题，你只需在他擦拭他的宝贝扫帚的时候，从背后紧紧地搂住他，用胸前的柔软和凸起蹭着他挺直的脊背。扫帚砰地摔在地上，你被你的魁地奇队长压在床上，他会用他灼热的击球棍堵住你湿透的门。

乔治

“飞来飞去！飞来飞去！！”你瞪圆了眼睛朝他鼓鼓囊囊的口袋挥动着魔杖。一个接一个的跳蛋啊不明药水啊从他的兜里飞了出来，最后乔治无奈摊摊手表示没有了，随后整个人都懒洋洋地趴在你身上，他用红色的头发蹭着你的颈窝低声说道，“甜心——不管怎样我都能操哭你——”

弗雷德

弗雷德和你坐在最后一排座位，他不断咬着你的耳朵提醒你不要出声，你恼火地瞪了他一眼，那根插在你湿润的小穴里的手指突然恶意地曲起，你腰身一软趴在木质课桌上，弗雷德拉过你无力的手放在他隆起的裤裆上，“宝贝儿——给你捏回来——”

*新增

潘西

黑发的斯莱特林白皙的大腿固定住你的脑袋，神情倨傲地提着她的裙角，“取悦我。”你红着脸舔过粘腻的肉缝，身上人舒服地扭动着，潘西骑在你的舌头上刻薄地评价道，“也就这时候你的舌头发挥着它应有的作用。”

金妮

她不是你从前认知里对哈利流露出深深迷恋的小女孩了，金妮略带强势地抱住你的腰间，把你压在帕笛芙夫人茶馆的卡座上，火红的长发拂过你的锁骨，你们的柔软紧贴在一起，她的膝盖挤进你的腿间轻蹭着你的下身，“喜欢你…”

安吉丽娜

你看着这位出色的女追球手焦糖色皮肤，忍不住揽住她的颈项，轻舔了一口她的锁骨，安吉丽娜小小地惊呼了声，提起你的后颈皮笑眯眯的说，“好着急的小姑娘哦…”

里德尔-1

英俊温和的男学生会主席邀请你一同前往霍格莫德，你满心欢喜地随着眼前挺拔的身影越走越偏僻，“全英国最恐怖的地方？”你迷惑地看着眼前的棚屋。里德尔把你拉近了他，你看见了他猩红的眼睛，他扯下你围巾把你的双手绑的结结实实，温文尔雅的面具撕裂了，他盯着你惊恐的眼睛，露出了残忍的微笑，“我会让你大声尖叫的。”

里德尔-2

你拒绝了里德尔，尽管他表现得是多么完美，直觉告诉你要离这个男孩远一点。汤姆端露出受伤的神情，他端起桌上的黄油啤酒轻碰你的杯子，“祝贺你…摆脱我了。”你觉得自己特别残忍，端起杯子喝了一口得以掩饰红了的眼眶，“对不——”你突然拿不住你的杯子，眼前人变得极具吸引力，汤姆面无表情地接住你的投怀送抱，自言自语道，“只要身体就可以了…”

詹姆斯

“嘿—漂亮姑娘——”你好好地在大湖边上沐浴着阳光散步，冷不丁头顶上有个男声嚷嚷着，你回头看见格兰芬多扣分王歪歪斜斜地挤在树杈上，摆出自认为很帅的姿势朝你眨眼。“扑通。”下一秒他就因为造型太难凹掉下了树杈，他跌跌撞撞但有些故意地把你扑在身下，波特扶了扶眼镜笑的灿烂，“放心，我会对你负责的。”

纳威

你看见你的男孩儿额角都渗出了汗水，你满满地占据了他的眼睛…或许还有心灵，他像对待最珍贵的药草般浅进缓出，最初的疼痛过去后，密集的渴求从相连处泛开，“可…可以了…”你挠了挠纳威的背脊。他仔细观察着你的表情，吐出了一口气，“那么……我要开始了…”

卢娜

卢娜窝在你的怀里看着新一期的《唱唱反调》，她用恍恍惚惚的语调和你争辩弯角鼾兽的真实性，你看着她执着的可爱忍不住偷亲了一口她的脸颊，她拉过你的手塞在裙底下，迷离的眼睛看着你，“弯角鼾兽是真实的，对你的欲望也是。”

麦格教授

深夜，你变形成幼猫溜进米勒娃的办公室，米勒娃被突然窜上桌的你吓了一跳，她严厉地看着冲她喵喵叫表达想念的你，“这不是你违反校规的理由。”你并没有被吓到，你恢复了人形扑在年长的教授怀中，亲昵地蹭着她，米勒娃苦恼地盯着你的发旋思考了一会，伸手搂紧了你的腰身让你跨坐在她腿上，“…既然已经那么晚了，让你一个人回去也是极不负责的…”

布雷斯扎比尼

你被迫双手撑在镜面上稳住自己，布雷斯狭长的眼睛盯着镜子里的你评价道，“骚货。”他钳住不肯看向镜子的你的下巴，下身用力地抽送着，“你让我想起了生我的那个女人。”你看着自己被深色皮肤的青年按在光滑的镜面上侵犯，发出可怜的抽泣。布雷斯突然把你拉离冰冷的镜面，蜜色的胸膛紧贴住你的脊背，恶声恶气地说，“只能被我操，记住了。”

西奥多诺特

你被他射在体内的液体激的再次到达高潮，浑身的粘腻让你迫切地想去洗澡，西奥多固执地抱住你，下巴搁在你的肩窝上，有些恳求地说，“再陪我一会…”


End file.
